


Rock Facts

by Duckseamail



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Art, Click the title and get a free rock fact!, Fanart, Photography, arts and crafts, im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: I made Greg's Rock facts rock and then recreated the shot where it's back in the garden at the end of the series!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Rock Facts

Did you know that kangaroos learn to jump by using pogo sticks? That's a rock fact!


End file.
